internetbox_chatfandomcom-20200213-history
Shenmoki
Shenmoki's oddly written third person letter (This explains everything) Dear members of CHAT, Shenmoki started out by posting a song (via youtube) on a thread containing many different heartwarming songs. His song of choice was Buckethead's tribute to the victims of the massive earthquakes in Japan. However, shenmoki felt too confortable in his position. As being new, it is cleart that you should not act like you own the place. Shenmoki did not, however, his short-temper began to show with people such as Forcep. Shenmoki became increasingly frustrated as people seeminly took forcep's side simply because he was there long, which, as he now realizes, was justified. This rivalry went on for quite a long time, however, it simply moved on, and forcep and shenmoki no longer talked to eachother. Period. Shenmoki soon found solace with his fellow young users such as Carter (ADashOfRainbow currently) and Charlie (The banned member GummiGator). Soon he found more and more friends on chat despite his frequent annoyances and overall tone. He was also at one point friends with Shannon, someone who now shares a fairly strong relationship (that is, across the internet) with Mike. However one day, Shenmoki was carelessly joking around when a comment made by him was taken seriously. Shenmoki stupidly continued to role with the joke and ended up ruining his (completely non-sexual, she's not a pedo) relationship with Shannon. This was when shenmoki had realized his actions did have consequences, however at the time Shenmoki failed to care enough, a decision he would soon regret, as he sent out a tweet to a certain someone saying, "Fuck that bitch". Shenmoki, while still an asshole, decided to delete the tweet almost immediatly. Soon, shenmoki started deteriorating. His issues on CHAT were now effecting his real life, issues that would have never happened if it weren't for his past actions. In between this however, Shenmoki and a few friends decided to start the WGO podcast, which lasted for only 3 episodes. Tensions arose between one member and another, and shenmoki, feeling caught in the crossfire, decided to take a side, going against someone he still considers to this day to be a friend. He wrote an awful thread about this person on CHAT, sending this person into a small depression. Shenmoki, in his pride, stuck by these awful words and continued the attack on him. Mike, the site admin, quickly locked the threads, more for others benefit than our own. We discontinued talking until off chat Shenmoki decided to confess to his action to the person and was truly sorry. The feud between the other member and the member shenmoki had made fun of continued, and evetually ended the show. Shenmoki continued his reign over chat for a short period of time. I call it this because he was such a controlversial person on CHAT that he often became the theme of threads, with people saying, "give him a chance", or "fuck that guy". One day, shenmoki was being pelted by the hatred of others, and he soon realised he was being a fucking idiot. But he did not simply want to post in the ban club and say goodbye, he wanted to go out with bang, ride the shockwave of asshole-ness that he had created. He posted clop on his own thread and got himself banned by Mike. Shenmoki stayed true to his word and never touched the site for around 4-5 months. Soon, he saw that things on the site had settled down, and decided he wanted to rejojn the community. Only telling a few people, Shenmoki created a profile called, "MoTa", a random name he had taken form Xfire. This would not be a different persona, simply shenmoki talking as himself. Somehow, however, Mike found out that MoTa, despite the complete lack of douche in (most) of his posts. At first, Shenmoki was angered, however, he understood why Mike was cautionary considering what had happened before with Shenmoki. Shenmoki can now only hope that Mike reads this letter and allows MoTa or Shenmoki to be unbanned. I am truly sorry for the way i acted, and i hope one day Shannon will forgive me, she is a great person. And so is Forcep, he truly is a nice person, i simply failed to see the logic behind his arguements. To anyone i've annoyed, pissed off, or even hurt, i am truly sorry, and i hope we may all one day be friends. Much love, Shenmoki After the letter Once the letter was posted on CHAT, there was a very mixed reaction from the community. Some known for being intentionally assholes made a joke out of the letter, however, this did not faze shenmoki, as he knew this certain people wouldn't care for it, it was not fully directed towards them. The supporters and those indifferent too shenmoki showed support for his return to CHAT, and inspired shenmoki to write to Mike on the roosterteeth website. The PM was more or less a compressed version of the letter, and the letter was linked. Mike responded by saying that he more or less did not care what was posted as long as it wasn't spam or something that broke the rules, but he made it clear that clop was the worst thing he could've done. Shenmoki reponded by making it clear he understood what he did, and gave quotes from twitter showing Mike that him being banned effected others, and that shenmoki was not being selfish. However, Mike said that he could not ignore a sexualized image of something he loved. :/